Love Finds A Way
by twilightrocksyoursocks
Summary: Esme owns a small daycare in the small town of Forks. Esme, along with her daughters Rose, Alice, and Bella work with her. When a new family moves into town, Dr. Cullen's youngest, and only daughter goes to the daycare that Esme owns. Will his daughter like it? Will Esme and Carlisle fall in love? Read and find.


Chapter 1: BPOV

Beep, beep, beep.

I groaned. It couldn't have been that time already. It felt like I had just fallen asleep. Without wanting to, my hand left the warm covers and went to look for the stupid off button on the alarm clock.

I snuggled back under the covers. Not for long though. I felt somebody shake me awake. I kicked her out of the way, but she went back to shaking me again.

"Wake up Bella. Mom wants you up in and ready in a half an hour. "My annoying pixie sister Alice said.

"You are way to hyper for this early in the morning." I groaned.

"Get up!" Alice said again.

"That new little girl is starting today at the daycare? Remember?" Alice said.

"Of course I do." I said.

I was fully awake know. Thanks to my backup alarm. My sister.

"Hurry up and shower, and be down in a half an hour." Alice said.

With that, she finally left me in peace. I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. You see, my mother Esme owns a small daycare in the town of Forks Washington. We don't have a big group of kids. We have ten kids, eleven, starting today. My two older sisters and I help my mom run it.

After I got out of the shower and dressed, I went downstairs.

"Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?" Mom asked me.

"I did until my alarm clock went off." I said.

Mom did a soft chuckle. Alice and Rose were at the table eating breakfast. I grabbed a bowl and put cereal in it and poured the milk. Then I got some orange juice.

"That new little girl is starting today. I can't wait to meet her." Mom said.

"I can't wait either." Alice and Rose said together.

"I'm excited as well." I said.

We quickly finished up our breakfast, grabbed our stuff, and left to go to the daycare.

It was about 8:00 when we got to the daycare. The kids arrived at 8:30. We got out of the car and went inside. Mom turned the lights on and we got to work.

Alice and I started to take all the chairs down, and Rose was opening up the curtains and getting breakfast ready. Mom went into the office and went to check her messages.

"What do you want to put on the tables?" I asked Alice.

"We can do their journals on one table, maybe some puzzles on the other table, and um….some crayons and paper. I think Mom printed out some Valentine hearts out for the kids to color." Alice said.

"Sounds like a plan." I said.

I got to work putting stuff on the table.

About 15 minutes into setting up, there was a knock on the door. I looked at mom and she shook her head yes.

I opened the door and found a young man with blond hair and maybe in his early 30's. He was holding a little girl. This must be the new student.

"Hello. Please come in." I said.

"I hope I'm not too early. I have to drop off my daughter early so I can get to work. I work at the hospital ." He explained.

"Of course not. My name is Bella, let me get my mother." I said.

The young man walked into the classroom. I went into the office and told my mom that the new student was here. She walked out and gave him a smile.

"Hi, I'm Miss Esme Platt, and this must be Samantha." Mom said.

"Yes indeed." The man said.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. And yes, this is Samantha." He said.

"If you have some time, can you sign some paperwork?" Mom said.

"Sure. Honey, why don't you go and play. Daddy has it sign some paperwork." Mr. Cullen said.

Mr. Cullen put down his daughter and tried to get her to play. She clung to him though.

"Hey Samantha, why don't we see what we have on the tables. I think I saw some hearts to color in for Valentine's Day." I said.

I took her by the hand, and led her to the table. Mr. Cullen said "Thank you."

Mom and Mr. Cullen went into the office to sign paperwork

I heard them talking while Samantha was coloring.

" Is that ok if I put my three older sons on the emergency cards? They can drive." He said.

"Of course." Mom said.

When the paper work was done, they came back out. Samantha ran over to him.

"Bye baby girl, be good and have a good day. I'll be here after you have snack ok?" He said.

"Okay daddy. I love you."

"I love you to." He said.

As soon as he left, the other kids came in. Time to start another day.


End file.
